


The Crash

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Pitch Perfect Fusion, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Car Accidents, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Endgame Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, F/M, High School, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Original Character(s), Pitch Perfect 2, Pitch Perfect 3, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: High school Pitch Perfect AUProm night is supposed to be the best night of your life in your teen years. Especially when you're a senior. But for Chloe Beale, it turned into a nightmare when her best friend, Beca Mitchell, gets in a car crash the night of her prom. Her night of glam and glory quickly turns into panic and pain. But maybe this wreck is what they both needed to push them towards each other more. Even if it ruined prom night.





	1. The Crash

Chloe: Becaa

Chloe: Beca!

Chloe: Come on, where are you?!

“I still need those subs!” Cher yelled from the front of the pizza shop.

Beca grumbled and put her phone back in her pocket.

“I’m getting it!” She yelled back maybe with a little too much attitude on the tone. But, just enough to buy her a few moments.

Today was Barden High’s prom and Beca was working. That meant that orders had been coming in left and right for families that needed pizza or subs. She was due to leave about an hour ago. But, decided to stay to help out as long as she could. Also decided to stay because she didn’t want to go see Chloe.

Chloe Beale, now a senior, was going to prom tonight. Chicago who was the star football player had asked her to the prom. It was a cliche story that happened in the movies. Popular girl goes to prom with the popular guy. Etc, etc. And for some reason Beca agreed to be with Chloe when they were having their photos taken before they went off to prom.

Beca and Chloe had become good friends since Beca was a freshman while Chloe was a sophomore. Neither knew what the push was behind that friendship. Chloe one day saw Beca in the locker room showers and instantly knew they had to be friends. Beca didn’t really have a choice after that whether Chloe was in her life or not.

It made no sense to anyone around them either. Beca was quiet and mainly kept to herself in school besides for her loud friend, Amy and movie fanatic friend, Jesse. She skipped school a lot to work at her brother’s pizza shop as well. Not to mention her attitude wasn’t such a bright and wonderful one.

Chloe was completely the opposite. Perfect attendance at school since her freshman year. She had amazing grades all the time. And her friends were known cheerleaders like Stacie and Aubrey. Chloe was a cheerleader herself for awhile. She had though switched to devote herself to the drama club soon after. Along with her personality being one of the most charming things about her.

So why those two were as close as they were, nobody knew. All Beca and Chloe knew was that it worked. Both of them felt such a strong connection towards one another that they hadn’t felt with anyone else. But, maybe they hadn’t noticed that quite yet.

All Beca knew was she’d do pretty much anything for Chloe. Just like agreeing to see her before she left for prom. Something Beca was avoiding like the plague. But, Chloe guilted her into it saying how it was her senior prom, so that’s why it was so special to her. Though Chloe didn’t need to guilt Beca long because Beca always caved.

“Make these and you can leave” Jake Mitchell, Beca’s older brother, said as he was taking a pizza out of the oven.

“I can stay and-”

“Chloe texted me” He said.

“Course she did” Beca muttered as she grabbed the rolls of bread to slice in half.

“I’m not surprised,” Cher, Jake’s girlfriend, had said after hanging the phone up. The sound of another order coming in on the slip soon after. “She really wants you to be there”

“Yeah, I know” Beca said while grabbing the lettuce. “But what I don’t get is why. I’m not a senior. I’m not going. Why is this so fucking important?” She asked.

“Because you’re close” She shrugged.

“Maybe too close” Beca muttered.

Cher scoffed.

“Since when do you think that?” Her arms folded as she leaned against the counter.

“Well for one, she’s still blowing up my phone as we speak-”

“Because you told her you were only working until five” Cher said.

“Well obviously I’m not” Beca said while placing the vegetables down before putting on the dressing. “I’ll get there when I get there”

“Why are you so against this?” Cher asked.

“Never said I was against it” Beca said.

“I’ve known you since you were, like, seven. I can tell when you’re against something” She replied.

Beca just sighed while putting the top slice on. She cut the sub in half before handing it to Cher to wrap up.

“Maybe I just hate prom” Beca shrugged. She grabbed the next roll of bread to make the second sub.

“You’re not even going”

“But I still have to participate in the before prom shit. Like the photos and all that” Beca said.

“And that’s it. Then you can go home and be done with it” Cher said. “Here, I’ll make this one. You go. I think she just texted me” She snickered a bit.

“But I-”

“Go” Cher shoved her to the side to take over making the sub.

Beca just grumbled a bit before ripping her plastic gloves off to throw out. She had walked to the back to collect her bag and keys, checking her phone along the way.

Chloe: I’m getting worried. Where are you?

Chloe: Beca

Chloe: Ugh

Chloe: Come on

Beca: Sorry, sorry. Worked late. You’re not going to want to see me or have me in photos. All sweaty and shit from work

That would have to get her out of it. Nobody would want a girl just out of work from a pizza shop where it was over eighty degrees in the prom photos. Right?

Chloe: I don’t care. I want to see you. This is important.

Wrong.

Beca had swung the bag over her shoulder before grabbing her keys off the back table. She walked to the front to clock out, but there was yet another line of people waiting to order.

“I sho-”

“Go. I will clock you out after this for you” Cher said. “Hi miss, how may I help you?” She asked before Beca could argue.

“Fucks sake” Beca shook her head before getting herself out of the small pizza shop to her truck.

The truck wasn’t anything special. It got her from point A to point B. She had an old Ford from the early 2000s that she got at a car auction a few months ago. Chloe argued against it saying that it was too risky to get it in a auction for five hundred. But, Beca of course didn’t listen. Now it was going to need the power steering fixed and the brakes were starting to shit the bed.

Chloe: Becaaaa

Beca: I’m getting in my truck right now. I’ll be there in like, ten? Minutes. Maybe twenty. Depends on traffic

Chloe: Ugh, fine.

Beca threw her phone in the cup holder before buckling herself in the seat. She started the truck engine up, putting the shifter into drive before leaving the parking lot.

Her mind was a bit fuzzy as she was driving towards the park where Chloe would be taking photos. She was too busy trying to figure out why she was so bothered. It wouldn’t be like she was actually going. But she did hate the idea of seeing Chloe with Chicago. Ever since the two started dating, she had been avoiding them.

Something always stirred in her when she saw them together. Like a bit of jealousy mixed with hate. Maybe even some hurt. Though, she wasn’t sure why. Chloe was her best friend. She’s known the girl since she was fourteen and they had been through so much together. There was no way she saw Chloe in that light.

Plus, she wasn’t gay. She couldn-

Crash

The truck flew out to the side of the road, smashing the tail end into the tree. Airbags deployed while Beca’s small figure got punched by them all. The back window smashed, sending glass everywhere. And all Beca could hear was a deafening high pitch sound. All she could see was airbags upon airbags, slowly deflating.

She wasn’t sure on what just happened. Though, she was aware she didn’t pass out. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she saw the airbags deflating. The steering wheel airbag deflated enough to see out the windshield. Cars were stopping as another car looked totalled across from her. People were scattered and one person was rushing up to Beca’s truck.

“You alright?” Someone called out as they opened up the door.

“Don’t move her!” Someone else yelled out.

“She’s awake!” The guy who opened her door spoke. “But bleeding!” He added

Beca looked down at her shirt that had droplets of blood. She let her finger lift up to touch at her lips, slowly bringing it back to her vision. She wondered if that was where the blood was coming from. But just as she was looking at it, her head fell forward and the last thing she heard was,

“She’s passed out!”


	2. Phone Call

“She keeps texting her” A girl’s voice spoke softly. The sound was a bit fuzzy at the beginning but had faded into clarity. “Should I answer?”

“No, leave it. She’s at prom” A man’s voice was heard.

“Well, obviously she’s not really enjoying herself because she keeps blowing up Beca’s phone. There’s easily fifty texts”

Beca’s eyes opened but squinted shut after seeing the bright fuzzy fluorescent light shining down on her. Slowly she reopened them, blinking a few times to get adjusted to it. The sounds of the monitors had registered in her ears. She couldn’t really make sense of where she was.

“You know she-”

“Jake?” Beca’s voice sounded weak when she asked out for the man speaking. She turned her head, feeling a shoot of soreness run through her. “Fuck..” She muttered.

“Hey, kid” Jake walked over so Beca could see him.

“What happened?” Beca asked.

“You were hit by a drunk driver” Jake was blunt.

The only thing that struck through her next was waves of fear. She felt her breathing pattern rapidly increase and the monitor picked that up quickly. Jake had quickly taken notice, resting a hand on Beca’s arm.

“Hey, hey” He started. “You’re alright. You managed to get out with a few stitches and bruises” He reassured.

“Positive?” Beca asked.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t lie,” He said.

“No, your legs are completely gone” A voice was heard from the right side of the room. “He’s lying”

Beca had lifted her head off the pillow to see the youngest Mitchell sibling sitting in the chair. She was smirking a bit at her joke, waiting for the response from Beca.

“Fuck off, Liz” Beca muttered before letting her head back down on the pillow.

“Oh, she’s fine” Eliza chuckled.

“How’s my truck?” Beca asked.

Jake sighed and shook his head.

“You’re getting a raise if that makes you feel better?” He asked.

“There’s nothing I can do?” Beca asked.

“The whole tail end is basically destroyed, Bec. That truck is totaled” He explained.

“You gotta’ be kidding” She muttered.

“Okay, you gave her the two basics. She’s alive, and her truck is totaled” Eliza said as she stood up, walking over to the bed. She had sat down on the bed right by Beca’s legs, Beca’s phone in her hand. “Can we now figure out this Chloe is-”

“What’s wrong with Chloe?” Beca had quickly sat up a bit, but the sore muscles had pushed her back down. “Fuck” She groaned. “What’s wrong though?” She asked.

“She’s been blowing up your phone. I think over fifty messages” Eliza said. “Jake wouldn’t let me tell her you’re here”

“She’s at prom,” Jake said.

“Yeah! But-”

“Don’t,” Beca shook her head. “We can figure it out tomorrow. She’s probably pissed off to that I’m not there anyway”

“Not like it’s your fault,” Eliza said. “I bet if we told her she would rush right here”

“Exactly why we’re not,” Beca said. “Let her enjoy prom”

Beca’s phone had buzzed yet another time in Eliza’s hand. And just like before, it was Chloe again.

“She isn’t enjoying prom if she’s blowing your phone up like this” Eliza pointed out.

“Liz, drop it,” Jake said. “She needs to rest”

“But we can’t just let Chloe worry like this” Eliza said.

“She’s probably more pissed off than anything,” Beca said.

Eliza went to speak but bit down on her inner cheek. Jake was staring right back at Eliza. His eyes telling her to drop it. But, she couldn’t. The teenager knew about her sister’s feelings even if Beca didn’t. Not to mention she knew if Chloe came here it would make Beca feel a lot better.

“Beca, you’re scaring me. Text me back, please” Eliza read the text off.

“Liz-” Jake was starting, but Eliza cut him off.

“I’m not even mad you didn’t show. I’m just worried sick. I heard there was a wreck by the pizza shop and I want to make sure it’s not you” Eliza said. “Please just answer, I’ll take anything”

“Fucks sake,” Beca muttered. “Text her for me, please” She caved.

“Beca, you need rest,” Jake said.

“Yeah, and Chloe needs to enjoy her prom night without worrying like she is” Beca replied.

“What would you like me to say?” Eliza asked.

“Just, explain it,” Beca said.

“Alright..” Eliza nodded as she started to text the message. Jake had shaken his head, not thinking it was a good idea. “I said,” She started, hitting send before reading it back. “Hey, Chloe. It’s Eliza. Beca was in the wreck and we’re at the hospital right now. She’s fine and told me she doesn’t want you to worry. She will see you tomorrow. Enjoy prom”

“Thank you,” Beca said, feeling a wave of relief wash over her.

“Are you alright?” Jake asked. “Cher is messaging me. We’re understaffed at the shop at-”

“Go,” Beca said. “Go, go” She repeated. “I’m fine. And Eliza is here so, I’m fine”

“You sure? I don’t want to be abandoning you” Jake asked.

“I’m positive, go. I’ll be fine”

“Alright, call if you need anything,” He said, squeezing Beca’s arm slightly to let her know he was there. “I’ll see ya’”

“Bye,” Beca said.

“Later” Eliza added as he left the room.

“She reply?” Beca asked.

“Like a minute after I sent it. But you and Jake were talking” Eliza answered.

“Tell me,” Beca said.

“She said,” She opened the text back up to read it. “Okay, I’m on my way. It’s the hospital about half an hour away right?”

“Lie, tell her it’s not”

“I already told her it is”

“What?! Why?” Beca exclaimed.

“Because obviously, she needs to see you, you need to see her-”

“Never said I needed to”

“Oh sure,” Eliza smirked. “That’s why you kept asking where Chloe was before they took you in for the stitches and MRI shit”

“What?” Beca asked.

Beca had zero memory of any of that. The last thing she remembered was seeing the blood dripping down and all of the airbags. She barely even remembered how the crash had happened.

“You don’t remember?” Eliza’s smirk dropped.

Beca shook her head.

“Well, Jake had gotten here first just before they were going to take you back for the MRI, stitches, whatever. He was keeping me updating as I was on my way here. You kept asking for Chloe, like, on repeat” Eliza explained. “Like not just asking where she was. You were saying you needed her”

“No..” Beca sighed. “Why would I do that?” She groaned.

“Because obviously, you have a thing for her,” Eliza said. “I mean I knew that. But, figured you would never realize it sometimes”

Beca glared at her sister in disbelief of what she was saying. There was no way Beca had those feelings for her best friend. Let alone feelings for someone like Chloe. That would just be a hopeless crush that would end up hurting her in the end.

“No” Beca stated. “I don’t have anything like that for her. I’m not gay”

“We watched Orange Is The New Black together. I see the way you fangirl over Alex” She referenced to the iconic drug smuggling lesbian character.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Beca asked.

“Just girls who are into girls” Eliza shrugged.

“Can you just sit this bed up somehow? I don’t wanna’ be completely laying down when she gets here” Beca had switched the topic.

Eliza nodded before getting off the bed. She had grabbed the remote, letting her eyes scan over the buttons. There were so many that it was a bit confusing at first. But finally, she found the one to sit the back of the bed up enough so the woman was sitting up.

“You alright?” She asked, seeing Beca’s face give away the pain she felt.

Beca nodded slightly, holding her hand out.

“Give me my phone,” She said.

Eliza grabbed the phone off of the end table to hand it to her. Beca muttered a thank you.

“Where did they have to do stitches by the way?” She asked.

“Forehead, and two on your lip. Glass from the back window got you pretty good, but not too bad” Eliza had sat back down on the bed.

“Shit, does it look bad?” Beca asked. “Do I look bad?”

A grin on Eliza’s face grew slowly.

“You worried about looking bad for Chloe?”

Beca glared.

“Shut up” She muttered.

“Come on, Bec” She used the nickname. “I won’t make fun of you for liking a chick. Especially someone like Chloe”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“She’s hot” She shrugged.

“Dude!” Beca exclaimed.

“What?! She is!” Eliza chuckled. “Don’t worry, she’s all yours”

“More like all Chicago’s”

“You didn’t hear?”

“Hear what?”

“Chloe dumped Chicago”

“Wait, what?” Beca’s eyes grew wide. Hope-filled her heart as her stomach had butterflies stirring themselves up. “When?”

“Yesterday,” Eliza replied. “I mean, that’s what I heard from Lily-”

“Lily talks?”

“Surprisingly, yeah” Eliza laughed. “I have gym with her and she told me that they broke up yesterday. Also that she knows what’s going on in Area 51. I’ll be hanging out with her more to know about that”

“Do you know why?”

“Why she knows about Area 51? No, but her passport I swe-”

“No, dumbass! Bout’ Chloe and Chicago”

“Oh! Yeah, if it’s true I guess he kept thinking she was gay”

“Chloe’s not gay” Beca scoffed.

“Well, she does only talk about you” Eliza chuckled.

“No, she doesn’t” Beca shook her head.

“Sure, and I don’t skip school” The woman rolled her eyes. “Last time I spoke to her was at the pep rally and literally all she did was mainly talk about you”

“Why were you at the pep rally?”

“Reasons besides the point I’m trying to make here” Eliza shrugged. “I think she likes you a lot. You both just have this..connection? Yeah, that’s the word. But a connection I’ve never seen two friends have. Especially between someone like, uh, you and the most popular girl in school”

“Is that an insult?”

“Far from it,” Eliza said.

Beca’s phone was buzzing, Chloe’s face lighting the screen up.

“Answer it,” Eliza shoved at the woman lightly. “Or I will”

“Fine” Beca muttered. She hit the answer button, putting the phone to her ear. “Hey, Chlo” She tried to sound as normal as possible like she wasn’t just in a car wreck.

“Beca!” Chloe gasped. “Oh my God, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Beca said. “I’m fine. Better then ever, actually” She chuckled.

“You’re lying” Chloe pointed it out. It was an obvious lie if anything.

“Yeah, well..” Beca just muttered. “What’s going on though? How’s prom?”

“I don’t know. I’m in the waiting room at the hospital, I just needed Eliza to come to get me-”

“On my way!” Eliza yelled into the phone. She quickly rushed off before Beca could argue.

“Well, assuming she was listening in” Chloe chuckled.

“Just a bit,” Beca sighed. “You didn’t have to come”

“Bullshit” Chloe scoffed. “Course I do. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t”

Silence fell between the two for a few short moments. Beca was the one to break it.

“Why is that?” She asked.

“Because you’re my best friend-”

“But why am I your best friend?”

“Bec, we’ve been over this. We both don’t know”

“But shouldn’t we?” Beca asked. “I mean, we both are completely different and living in different worlds it feels like some days. When I eat lunch at your table I’m a total outcast and when you eat lunch with me everyone acts like you’re helping the needy”

Chloe was silent for a second, Beca swore she heard the woman sniffle a bit.

“Well that was descriptive”

“I’m just being truthful, Chlo.,” Beca whispered. Her fingers playing with the loose thread on her hospital gown. Tears threatening to slip from her eyes.

“You always act so bothered” Chloe’s voice was shaky. “That we uh, that I care about you”

“What?”

“You, you always just have to point it out” She stammered. “I ignore it because I just don’t care what people think. But you seem to care so much”

That was true. This wasn’t the first time Beca had brought this topic up. Sometimes it was her just pointing it out to point it out. But others it was her trying to push Chloe away for the woman’s own good. And looking back on it, Beca realized why she did that. It was because of the feelings Chloe brought that nobody else did.

Those little moments where they would hide in the girl's locker room to avoid gym class meant so much to Beca. Or it was simple things like them going for a drive just to clear their minds, talk, or listen to music and sing in each other's faces. There was a shit-ton of more moments that made Beca feel that special kind of emotion. The special kind that sent warm chills down her spine and made her cheeks burn red.

It scared the living hell out of Beca each time it happened. Each time Chloe’s hand would subtly graze against her skin. Say they were just eating lunch and while everyone else was talking, Chloe was swiftly let her hand rub at Beca’s thigh. It would make her feel all of those crazy emotions. So each time it happened, it was another time she tried to push Chloe away.

“Because I-”

“You want to push me away..” Chloe answered.

Beca swallowed the sobs threatening to escape from her down hard.

“I never-”

“You always try this..” Chloe whispered. “I just try to be here for you and all you do is walk the other way,” She said. “Why do you do this? All I want to do is be with you”

“It doesn’t-”

“Don’t even bother telling me it doesn’t matter, Beca Mitchell” She demanded.

“I just kinda’ wish you were gay..” Beca whispered under her breath.

“What?” Chloe asked, not sure if she heard the woman right.

“Nothing” Beca shook her head as if Chloe could see her.

“No you said something, don’t tell me it’s nothing”

“Well it’s nothing, so, there”

“Mature, so mature”

“Whatever”

“Whatever you!” Chloe said. “Tell me what you said”

“No, I just-”

And cutting her off was Chloe hanging up. She looked at the phone, muttering a few curse words seeing the call had ended. Now she didn’t even know if Chloe was coming upstairs to her hospital room. And it killed her to know she might have pushed her away for good this time.

“Wish you were gay” Beca decided to finish off the sentence, throwing the phone down on the bed.

“That’s what I thought you said” Chloe whispered.


	3. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry this took a bit to update. It's a long chapter with the (spoiler lol) same ending as the last. But most of it is Chloe's side of when this all happened and reveals something that ties into the future chapters. I had scrapped this idea thinking you would hate if I ended it like the last chapter. But, I tried and it doesn't work unless I show her side to tie it together. Enjoy!

Just a half an hour ago the park was packed with all the students dressed up. Getting their photos taken with family and friends. But now, it was only a few. Chloe, Amelia (Chloe's mom), Stacie, Brent (Stacie's date), Aubrey, and (Jane) Aubrey's aunt, and Aaron (Aubrey's date). That was it. Their limo was awaiting them close by. All the other limos had left to go to prom. 

"Why is it so important to take photos with her, Chlo?" Aubrey asked. 

"Because it is," Chloe shrugged. "She's Beca" 

"What does that even mean?" Aubrey asked. 

That was Chloe's response a lot of the time these days. Aubrey couldn't wrap her head around why Chloe was friends with the younger girl. They were nothing a like in anyway. Logically, they wouldn't ever speak because of their different rankings in school. Chloe being at the top while Beca not at the bottom, still lower then Chloe. 

When Aubrey asked why about Beca. Being why were they having a sleepover? Why was Chloe waiting all night for Beca to call? All of those kind of questions had the same answer being those two words. 

'She's Beca' 

And, yes. It made Aubrey a bit jealous. She had been Chloe's best friend since preschool. So why all of the sudden did this sophomore (Beca had started school late. So she was 17) take her place? What made Beca so special that Chloe did almost anything and everything for her. Now including making them late to prom. 

"She's-" 

"I know who she is!" Aubrey exclaimed. "But Stacie and I are your bestfriends too, friendly reminder! Not everything is about Beca" 

"Easy there, killer.." Stacie muttered, sending warning glares to the blonde. 

"I know that," Chloe said. "I never said you weren't my bestfriends" 

"Yeah well, obviously you don't care about us" Aubrey chuckled. 

"What makes you think that?!" Chloe exclaimed, annoyed at Aubrey's sudden outburst. 

Aubrey scoffed. 

"We're late to senior prom because of you only giving a shit if you get a photo with Beca!" 

Chloe took in a deep breath, not wanting to cry once again today. It was hard accepting she was going to prom alone ever since breaking up with Chicago. He was always asking Chloe if she was gay or not. Which Chloe just found to be annoying and disrespectful. Mostly because, he was right.   
And he was right about who the person was also. 

FLASHBACK   
"Just tell me, now" Chicago sighed. 

Chloe sent a glare across the small restaurant dining table to him. 

"I'm not gay" Three words meaning one huge lie. 

Chicago shook his head. 

"Darling, that's hard to believe. I won't hate you-" 

"But my family would" Chloe cut off. "So, no. I'm not gay" A small smile   
trying to cover up the ache she felt in her stomach. 

The waiter had walked over, placing their drinks that they had ordered down. Both had said a small thank you before he informed them that their food would be out soon. He then walked back away, letting the two feel okay enough to keep talking. 

"It's Beca isn't it?" His voice soft, yet a bit forceful as he wanted an answer right then. 

Chloe was in the middle of putting the straw in her drink when her body tensed up. Her eyes glued to the water before slightly, then violently, shaking her head. 

"No-" 

"Chloe, you talk about her all the time.." 

"She's Beca, that's why" Those familiar words once again said. 

"You say that all the time. What does it mean?" 

"It means-" 

"She's Beca?" He asked. "So that means she's just Beca, the woman you   
love?" 

"Yes! No! Wait," Chloe shook her head, looking up at him. "I didn't mean.." 

Chloe knew right then she was out of excuses. Well, maybe not. Knowing herself she could have found many excuses to keep on this straight charade. But, she couldn't find it in herself to do so. 

Everything was telling her to come clean now. Even if it was just to him. 

"I'm sorry.." Voice barely above a whisper. Eyes started to sting as her bottom lip began to quiver. "I didn't mean for it to-" 

"Hey, hey.." He reached out, placing a hand on Chloe's arm. "It's okay. You can't control who you fall for, Chloe. I'm not upset" 

"But my family would be if I ever told them and Beca isn't even gay herself!" Chloe said. Uneven breaths were heard while her words became shakey. 

"This is the worst thing that's ever happened. I wanted to love you" 

"Well sometimes we don't get to choose" He chuckled. "It'll be okay. And trust me, Beca? I think she's at least into you" 

Chloe sniffled a bit, rubbing her tears off her cheeks. 

"What makes you think that?" She asked. 

"That girl would go on a murder spree if you asked her I'm pretty sure" He chuckled. "I've never seen her be so okay with someone hugging her. And I've never seen Beca actually want to be around someone for so long. But with you? She's spent days with you before and didn't blink an eye" 

"That doesn't mean-" 

"Have you met Beca?" He chuckled. "She's not a ball of sunshine. But the moment you walk into a room it's like you just change her for the better.." He sighed. "Which is the effect you have on people. But, it's always been special with Beca. You spark something nobody else can" 

Chloe just wanted to sob harder from those words. She had been denying those feelings for so long. And denying all those thoughts about how Beca seemed different with her. Even Beca confessed to it one drunken night. She had said, well, mostly slurred how important Chloe was and that Beca liked Chloe more then anyone else. Though Chloe took that with a grain of salt being the woman was intoxicated. 

"I'm so-" 

"Don't apologize," Chicago shook his head. "Just know I'm here if you need anything.." 

Chloe just had nodded with a few more sniffles, hating that the relationship that kept her reality hidden had just ended. She didn't love Chicago in the way she thought she should, but loved him in a way that was making this hard to say goodbye to. 

"Thank you.." Two soft words escaped Chloe's lips. 

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Then go" She said. 

"What?" Aubrey asked. 

"Go to prom. I'm staying here" Her voice stern, shaking though as if she could snap at any given moment. 

"Chloe," Stacie sighed. "We aren't going to prom without you" 

"I don't care" Chloe shrugged. "She's Beca. I'm waiting" Arms crossed against her chest, eyes glaring right at Aubrey. 

"Why are we bothering? Come on. I want to go to prom" Aubrey said. 

"Chloe, sweetie-" Amelia was cut off by Aubrey. 

"No, it's fine. If she wants us to leave, we will. We aren't all going to throw a   
pity party because Beca didn't show" Aubrey said. "I told you a million times she was no good-" 

"Stop Aubrey.." Stacie muttered. 

"Why?! It's true! I told Chloe a thousand times why Beca was never any good. I never could stand her. And look it, she chose work over something that you made clear was important!" 

"Yeah so why are you-" 

Chloe was cut off by her phone ringing in her hand. She looked down at it, seeing Eliza's face on the screen. Beca's younger sister never really called her. She had twice before. One time was asking how much Beca drank so she knew how to prevent the hangover. The other was because Eliza was drunk and needed a ride home. Beca and Jake were too busy at the pizza shop. So, she had called Chloe to drive her which Chloe quickly agreed to.   
Seeing Eliza on the screen just sent a bad vibe throughout her. Not because of Eliza in particular. But, because this was a rare moment. Which could only mean that something had gone wrong. 

"Ch-" 

"Hang on," Chloe had said, walking away while putting the phone to her hear. "Eliz-" 

"Hey so, uh, there's a small issue-" 

"Hey, Eliza!" Aubrey had snatched the phone, putting it to her ear. "We have   
to go to prom now-" 

"Aubrey!" Chloe gasped. 

"Talk later!" Aubrey ended the phone call. 

"You can't-" 

"The Mitchell's can wait. Prom is now. Senior prom to be exact. Something we've dreamed about" Aubrey said. 

Chloe went to argue, but her eyes had flickered over to her mom. And not surprisingly, Amelia was nodding in agreement. She was never a fan of Beca either. Pinning that Beca was a bad influence because of the reputation the Mitchell's held. 

The Mitchell's were know because of Jake's pizza shop. Which, was a positive. But their parents had taken the name and put a bad spin on it. Their mom, Christine, had been arrested just a few years back. She was arrested for drug possession and prostitution. It was all over the local news and the talk of the town. Soon after, their father had divorced her after finding out Eliza wasn't his. 

That had to be the hardest fall on the Mitchell's. Eliza had figured it out and began acting out. Beca and Jake took over, starting to act like parents to the young girl since their father was always working to make ends meet. Now everyone looked at them with sympathy. Or how the Beale's and Posen's looked at them, lie they were the trashier side of town.   
The Beale's were entirely different. A very tight knit, wealthy family. Went to church every weekend and were heavily involved in school activities. Not to mention the family was wide known because Chloe's father was a known politician and mother a physician. So seeing Chloe hang out with someone like Beca was foreign to anyone. It wasn't supposed to happen. 

To see Chloe not caring about the standards or expectations her family held was something that you never saw. The only one she did care about was being gay. It scared her to no end on how her family would react. And she knew her status as the ideal daughter would just break then for good. 

"This is ridiculous" Chloe scoffed. "Obviously something is wrong" 

"Nothing is-" 

"Mom, Eliza doesn't just call me to call!" Chloe exclaimed, cutting the   
woman off. 

"Chloe," Stacie said softly. "Come on, I bet everything is fine. Beca will find you knowing her" The woman reassured. "You two never have an issue finding one another" 

"But I-" 

"I promise. If something is happening, they'll let you know. And if you need to go, I'll make sure it happens" Stacie promised. 

Chloe had let a small sigh escape from her. A slight nod as she registered the words Stacie said. 

She trusted Stacie and knew the woman wouldn't lie to her about something like this. 

"Fine, but I want my phone" She held her hand out. 

Stacie looked over at Aubrey who showed signs of not wanting to hand it over. But, Stacie nudged her slightly and gestured with her eyes over to Chloe. 

"Fine," Aubrey huffed, placing the phone in Chloe's hand. "Just promise if   
it's not important, you'll stay and enjoy prom?" 

"I promise" Chloe nodded. 

"Alright!" Stacie smiled. "Now, can we please go? If we're all getting along" 

The girls had nodded, saying their goodbyes to Aubrey's aunt and Chloe's mom. The two boys that were going to prom with Aubrey and Stacie had gotten into the vehicle, the three girls following after. Music started to play in the car as soft chatter filled it. Aubrey had made sure the driver knew his destination before riding off, and they were gone from the park.   
The ride to the prom venue would be an hour away. Which, Chloe thought was ridiculous. Why the committee chose a venue so far away was beyond her. It made zero sense on why they did it. There were venues around here that were nice and ten minutes away. Plus a lot cheaper.   
Usually, she wouldn't mind it. The long distance car rides Chloe loved ever since she was young. But, this was different. Because Chloe was sat in the seat next to Stacie and her date. Aubrey was across from her in the limo next to her date. Both couples had been talking amongst themselves, sharing excitement for prom. And Chloe just kept thinking about Beca which was no surprise to her. Especially after that call from Eliza. 

She wondered if she made a mistake by coming clean to Chicago about being gay. Usually he would be a distraction and tonight would have helped as bad as that sounds. After the break up, Chicago decided against going to prom which was logical. Chloe didn't blame him for it. But, it would have been nice rather then being alone. 

Instead of being alone and moping around, she decided her better bet was to at least text Beca. Just to see if she would reply. There was a few just saying how she was an asshole for not showing and choosing work over her. Some others were just simple ones repeating hello's and hey's over and over. 

But, that had changed when she heard Aubrey say, 

"Holy shit" She said. 

"What's up?" Stacie asked. 

"There was a wreck down by Jake's pizza shop" 

Chloe's head snapped up from the phone. Her eyes grew wide as her stomach started to turn. No, Beca couldn't be in that wreck. She was probably still working anyway. But that didn't stop her from rolling out some worried texts. Along the lines of, 

Chloe: Beca, I heard there was a wreck. I get if you're working. But please, please tell me you're okay. 

Chloe: Beca, come on. 

Chloe: I'm sorry for getting mad. I'm not, I promise. Just tell me you're not in that wreck at all. 

Chloe: Shit, shit. 

Chloe: I don't know what I would do without you, Bec. I really don't. I don't think my life goes on without you in it. It never has. 

Chloe: Beca 

Chloe: Fuck it, I'll tell you this if you tell me you're not in the wreck. I've thought about us a lot the recent days. And, okay I may have thought of you as what we would be if we were more then just us. More then friends. And, I like it. I get if you don't. Just please don't be in that wreck. 

Just then, Chloe's phone was vibrating again. She looked down to now see Beca's face lighting the screen up. It was a photo of Beca and her. A selfie taken by Chloe when they went to see a movie together. Chloe was in front as Beca was walking behind her, but laughing like crazy because of some joke Chloe made. It made her smile a bit. Especially because Beca hated movies, yet still went with Chloe anytime she asked. It was one of those moments that made Chloe fall in love with Beca among many others. 

Soon though that warm feeling dissolved and had froze over. Instead it was just a cold fear making her body feel frozen. Her breathing picked up, and she had given it away because Stacie had reached over to hit answer on the phone. Chloe quickly looked over with wide eyes, but Stacie just mouthed, 

"Answer.." Her eyes flicking down to the phone. 

She nodded and didn't even realize she lifted the phone to her ear until she heard, 

"Chloe?" Eliza asked. 

"Eliza?" Chloe asked. 

"Hey, okay, so slight issue" Eliza said. 

"Please tell me you're drunk again and you need a ride?" Chloe asked, a slight hopeful sound to her voice as if that would make her words true. 

"Not yet anyway," Eliza sighed. "It's Beca, she was in a wreck"   
Chloe was silent for a second. Her hand reached over to blindly grab at Stacie's wrist to signal that no, everything wasn't alright. 

"How is-" 

"She's fine. Luckily out with a few cuts and bruises and some stitches. She just woke up right now. Just you were blowing her phone up and I figured to let you know. Now if you're at prom don't worry-" 

"I'll be there in a few, the hospital where my mom used to work at right?" She asked. 

"Yeah," Eliza sighed. "Can you get here soon? I mean, Jake's here. But I just, I'm so freaked out and I don't think I can-" 

"I know, I get it.." Chloe nodded. "Trust me, I'll be there soon" She said. "You said she's awake?" 

"Mhm.." 

"Can I talk to her?" Chloe asked. 

"I'm not in the room. She kinda' argued me on calling you because she doesn't want to disturb your prom night. And she thinks you're mad at her" 

"She didn't see my texts right?" 

"No," Chloe could hear the smirk forming in Eliza's voice. "And I'm not   
telling her" 

"Thank you" Chloe sighed of relief. 

"Not deleting them either" 

"Course you aren't," She shook her head. "I'll let you know when I'm there. I'm on my way" Chloe quickly said before hanging the phone up. 

"What's up?" Stacie asked. 

"Beca was in that car wreck. I need to go to the hospital and see her now" Chloe's voice was forward as she started to sit forward a bit. 

"But pr-" 

"No, you promised if it wasn't important. This? This is important" Chloe pointed at Aubrey. "And I don't give a shit if I have to walk. I'm seeing her" 

"You did promise" Stacie said. 

"Fine, give him the directions" She pointed to the driver. 

"I will for you" Stacie had said, leaning up towards the driver to tell him where to go. 

"Why is she so important to you?" Aubrey whispered. "I've been your friend longer then her and you're never like this for me.." A hint of hurt and jealousy mixed in her voice. 

Chloe sighed, shaking her head slightly. 

"You wouldn't get it-" 

"Try me.." Aubrey whispered. 

Chloe took in another deep breath. Her eyes had looked over to see the others distracted enough that they wouldn't care to listen to her. She had looked back at Aubrey who seemed to be pleading for her to give her an explanation. 

"I didn't just break up with Chicago because he was an ass" Chloe shrugged. "If anything, he isn't an ass-" 

"You said he hated the blonde" 

"That's just a preference," Chloe said. "But I uh, okay, you have to promise   
not to tell my family. Or anyone.." 

"Okay?" Aubrey asked. 

"I love her" Chloe said the foreign words that felt so right on her tongue. A slight shrug had gone along with it. "Not in the way I love you. It's in a way I should have loved Chicago" 

Aubrey was stunned by this. Her jaw had dropped a bit while her eyes went wide. A bit of relief had washed over her though. She felt like her place as best friend to Chloe would not be taken. If anything, she would be needed through this. She knew how her family was about LGBT related issues. 

"Oh Chlo.." Aubrey sighed. 

"I know, it's bad and-" 

"It's not," Aubrey shook her head. "I knew it. I just figured that maybe it   
wasn't true. But I see the way you two interact. It makes sense now" She smiled softly. 

Chloe had sighed of relief a bit, feeling Aubrey take her one hand into her own to let her know she was there. She had her best friend's approval and that was the first step to accepting this. 

Accepting something that Chloe never wanted to was feeling impossible. But this small step helped. 

Not even twenty minutes later they pulled up to the hospital. Chloe had gotten out with Aubrey helping so her dress didn't get caught in the door. They had shared a small reassuring hug that everything would be okay. Aubrey even asked if she should stay, but Chloe told her to go and everything was alright. At least, she hoped it was. 

She walked inside the busy hospital, being welcomed to a front desk with many people on phones or computers. As she was walking up she was quickly shoved to the side because they were rushing a lady in a wheelchair through. 

"Bloody hell, get this fucker out of me!" The woman screamed out. 

"Honey I-" 

"No David, you did this to me!" Was the last thing that she heard from   
them. Her eyes still watching as the doors shut behind them in shock from it. 

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice asked. 

Chloe looked over to the older lady at front desk. Blonde faded hair with the glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. Freckles decorated her entire face as the pink scrubs stood out. 

"Can I help you?" She asked. 

"Uh, yes" Chloe nodded. "Beca Mitchell? She was in a car accident.." She took in a sharp breath, hating those words. 

"Are you-" 

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, just, she uh.." 

"Ambulance?" She asked. 

"I think she was, yeah. Her sister called me" Chloe explained. 

"Oh well, I'm sorry, but it's only family beyond-" 

"No! I'm her cousin, yes, sorry. It's just, I'm scattered brained today" 

"Oh well, can I have your name please?" She asked as she grabbed a visitors sticker pass to write it down on. 

"Chloe" 

"Last name?" She asked. 

Chloe knew if she said her last name there was a chance this lady knew   
who her family was and in no way were they related to Beca's. 

"Chance" She lied. "Chloe Chance" 

"Alright, may I see some ID?" 

Shit. 

"I'm sorry, I don't have it on me. I left it in the limo. I was on my way to prom and then Eliza called and I just, I'm sorry. Shit. I'm an-" 

"It's okay," She said. "We can just keep this a secret between you a me" She winked before giving the sticker to Chloe to place on her chest. "Just sign in for me" She gestured over to the clipboard with many names scribbled down. 

Chloe nodded before scribbling her name down. She didn't even realize that she had put Beale instead of Chance. But, the lady had already waved her off and said she was good to go. She had given her the floor number and told her they would tell her what room she was in. The woman couldn't even remember if she said a thank you before rushing to the waiting room to call Eliza. 

She hit Beca's phone contact before placing it to her ear. A few rings were heard as she anxiously waited for the younger Mitchell to pick up. But, then a voice had picked up. One she wasn't expecting. 

"Hey, Chlo" 

Beca. That's all Chloe could think. It was her Beca. Nobody called her Chlo in the way Beca did. 

“Beca!” Chloe gasped. “Oh my God, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Beca said. “I’m fine. Better then ever, actually” She chuckled. 

“You’re lying” Chloe pointed it out. It was an obvious lie if anything. 

“Yeah, well..” Beca just muttered. “What’s going on though? How’s prom?” 

“I don’t know. I’m in the waiting room at the hospital, I just needed Eliza to come to get me-” 

“On my way!” Eliza yelled into the phone. She quickly rushed off before Beca could argue. 

“Well, assuming she was listening in” Chloe chuckled. 

“Just a bit,” Beca sighed. “You didn’t have to come” 

“Bullshit” Chloe scoffed. “Course I do. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t” 

Silence fell between the two for a few short moments. Beca was the one to   
break it. 

“Why is that?” She asked. 

“Because you’re my best friend-” 

“But why am I your best friend?” 

“Bec, we’ve been over this. We both don’t know” 

“But shouldn’t we?” Beca asked. “I mean, we both are completely different and living in different worlds it feels like some days. When I eat lunch at your table I’m a total outcast and when you eat lunch with me everyone acts like you’re helping the needy” 

Chloe was silent for a second, Beca swore she heard the woman sniffle a bit. 

“Well that was descriptive” 

“I’m just being truthful, Chlo.,” Beca whispered. Her fingers playing with the loose thread on her hospital gown. Tears threatening to slip from her eyes. 

“You always act so bothered” Chloe’s voice was shaky. “That we uh, that I care about you” 

“What?” 

“You, you always just have to point it out” She stammered. “I ignore it because I just don’t care what people think. But you seem to care so much”   
That was true. 

This wasn’t the first time Beca had brought this topic up. Sometimes it was her just pointing it out to point it out. But others it was her trying to push Chloe away for the woman’s good. And looking back on it, Beca realized why she did that. It was because of the feelings Chloe brought that nobody else did. 

Those little moments where they would hide in the girl's locker room to avoid gym class meant so much to Beca. Or it was simple things like them going for a drive just to clear their minds, talk, or listen to music and sing in each other's faces. There was a shit-ton of more moments that made Beca feel that special kind of emotion. The special kind that sent warm chills down her spine and made her cheeks burn red. 

It scared the living hell out of Beca each time it happened. Each time Chloe’s hand would subtly graze against her skin. Say they were just eating lunch and while everyone else was talking, Chloe was swiftly let her hand rub at Beca’s thigh. It would make her feel all of those crazy emotions. So each time it happened, it was another time she tried to push Chloe away. 

“Because I-” 

“You want to push me away..” Chloe answered. 

Beca swallowed the sobs threatening to escape from her down hard. 

“I never-” 

“You always try this..” Chloe whispered. “I just try to be here for you and all you do is walk the other way,” She said. “Why do you do this? All I want to do is be with you” 

“It doesn’t-” 

“Don’t even bother telling me it doesn’t matter, Beca Mitchell” She   
demanded. 

“I just kinda’ wish you were gay..” Beca whispered under her breath. 

“What?” Chloe asked, not sure if she heard the woman right. 

“Nothing” Beca shook her head as if Chloe could see her. 

“No you said something, don’t tell me it’s nothing” 

“Well it’s nothing, so, there” 

“Mature, so mature” 

“Whatever” 

“Whatever you!” Chloe said. “Tell me what you said” 

“No, I just-” 

Chloe hung up, not wanting to argue her anymore. Not to mention she was about to walk into her room anyway and they could argue then even if she doesn't want to. She just needed to see Beca with her own eyes. Seeing that she was okay and alive. 

But as she got into the doorway, she saw and heard something else. Beca had thrown her phone on the bed, letting her head hang low. 

"Wish you were gay" 

Four words that had taken Chloe's breath away. No way she had heard that right. Beca could have not just said something that she dreamt of her saying for awhile now. 

"That's what I thought you said.." Chloe's voice was small. Her body jumped when Beca's head snapped up at her like she had a forceful push from across the room.


End file.
